Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by Nikettel
Summary: A decade ago, Leo always wondered why one of the sheep from his family's farm went missing each month. When he grew up, it increased to once a week. He then wondered, is there anything that could get any worse? He should have never asked. This story is an AU. There will be mature content and T-cest in the later chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you. Ratings may change.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **"** _Dad?"_

 _"Yes son?"_

 _"It happened again... where do you think the sheep go?"_

 _Sigh"I don't think you are ready to hear the story my son."_

 _"but dad... Its not getting better for me. Its scary..."_

 _"I know my son, but please promise me you will never enter the forest. Then I will tell you everything."_

 _"Okay."_

"Leo? Yoohoo~? Are you okay?"

A familiar voice ringed Leo's voice.

"Huh? What, April?" Leo said ,confusion in his voice.

"Another flashback?" April replied with a tint of worry in her voice.

A small "yes" can be heard when silence fill the air around them. April sighed. She fears her step brother will not able to recover.. After their father's disappearance. Its been months since he left them to go find and marry the woman he loved. Sadness roamed Leo's eyes when he heard it. He knew his father will not come _back._ He feared he will not take care of the farm with his sister. Why?

Because there is _A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing..._

 **Well? what do you think? I'm new so its gonna take a while to get use to writing. Make sure to leave a review and tell me how you feel. Bye!**


	2. Feeding the sheep

"Its been forever.. Will he ever return?" April said childishly. "I fear he will not, April. Oh, and for your information, it has only been a few months. Keep track on your timing next time, sis." A soft bonk came onto his head, signaling him to shut up. Laughter can be heard. Their farm was near a school, bad choice in Leo's opinion because of the nearby forest.

"You think anyone will enter in there?" Leo asked blindly, staring into the deepest depths of the forest while his sister looks at him in surprise.

" **Of course not!** Judging by the rumors no one is brave enough to even throw a rock in there. Besides, why do you care?" April said like the naive sister Leo will always remember. Leo didn't answer. He stayed quiet for a long time... A very long time. His sister tried to drag his attention but failed. Only thing she could do is stare at the same direction Leo is. She didn't see anything suspicious and sighed. _'Why do I even bother?'_ she thought.

A short loud noise can be heard at the farm, causing both beings to jump. It was their sheep, waiting to be fed their meal."See even they're starting to think that this is ridiculous. Lay your eyes of the the forest Leo and nothing will come out. Okay? Okay. Now go feed the sheep." she said, acting like the older one.

Leo sighed. _'One day sister, you will listen to me.'_

He walked the direction where the fresh grass is, all plucked, washed and ready to be eaten by a horde of sheep. He picked up, placed it in another gated area, Then walked his way to the gates where the sheep are being held. Opened the gate and here comes a stampede runnin' your way. Leo was about to leave cause it was staring to get crowded, but then he stopped and stared at one of the sheep. A _very_ _ **strange**_ looking sheep. Leo just stood there, torn between backing away and walking closer. He decision was cut short when his sister called him come into the kitchen and eat. _'Maybe its better to stay in the safe zone while it lasts."_ Leo thought, not wanting to take a step closer and left.

He closed the gate before any of them could get out and exhaled in relief. He could still see that _thing_ standing still. Like it's waiting for something. Maybe space because the other sheep were blocking his way from reaching the grass, but Leo thought beyond that. He thought that thing was up to no good at all.

Once again, thought cut short by April screaming his name like a lunatic. Leo went in but didn't want his gaze to leave the unusual sheep. He had no choice though because his sister will be mad if the food is left cold. Before closing the door, Leo shot one last glance at it then left.

He wants answers, he knows his sister couldn't provide it. She would just lecture him all day, asking if his eyesight was blurry, not wanting to deal with Leo's _hallucinations_. He begged for help, he want someone to listen to him. If only April was able to look his direction a few seconds earlier to see the movement in the forest.

 **So, thoughts anyone? I'm staring to get used to writing from now on, I will try to update on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. SEE YA LATAH!**


	3. Morning sunshine (Raph's POV)

The Sun... It's up... very bright...

UGH! Go back down! I wanna sleep. The bright sphere is burning my eyes. Feels like I'm getting acid poured onto them. I don't want this now. I want this gone!

"Raph? Dude, you up?" A voice... _Mikey_

Can't I just sleep for a while? I wanna be prepared.

"Raph, you know I can hear your thoughts. It's irritating." Another... Don

Shut up, Don! And get the hell out of my mind! I wanna sleep!

"No. You're not sleeping. That time is up. Get your shell down here and eat breakfast."

Oh~ The goody two shoes want me to come down? Well then, _make me._

Suddenly, I was pulled down by a force so strong, my leg was nearly dislocated. I feel myself being dragged onto the floor. The door opened, but no one was at the other side. I growled, knowin' Donnie was using his magic to drag me on my plastron out of my room, down the stairs, into the living room. I feel my brothers' shadows loomin' over me as I lay there, the taller one was clearly unamused.

Try to do anythin', Donnie. **I ain't movin'.**

"Mikey, do it."

Cacklin', Mikey jogged somewhere. Maybe to grab somethin'. I dunno.

Mikey came back, with somethin' I'm too lazy to look at. Then I felt it, a six legged monster crawling on my head. I immediately recognized it. I flung open my eyes when I felt it on my muzzle.

Pretty sure you're thinkin' of the fight or flight situation, but when it comes to this. _**T**_ ** _here is no option._**

A scream that sounded like a damsel in distress can be heard across the neighborhood. Of course it was me.

"GET THAT CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!" I said as I flung myself onto Donnie. As the heavy weight pushed onto my brother, he still manage to keep his ground, looking more annoyed than before.

"Raph, get off me." he said as calmly as he could, while Mikey laughed his butt off watchin' my reaction. Corners of his eyes were watery.

"NOT UNTIL THAT _THING_ IS SLAYED!"

He grunted, feeling tired of this shit.

He lifted his hand, using his magic to lift the cockroach and put it in a jar so it wouldn't climb out.

"There. Happy now, princess?"

"Donnie I swear if you do that shit ever again, you are going to lose your legs." Mikey's laugh got louder after I finished my sentence.

"Same goes for you Mikey, if you don't shut up!"

"Sorry, sorry... That was priceless *inhale* I can't breathe right..."

I swear my brothers are tryin' to find ways to kill me.

"No. We just want you down here to finish your meal."

"Whatever, Donnie. I'm up now."

 **UGH! Too much time on me yet I don't know what to write! please R &R, see ya!**


	4. The BIG Mess

**I saw my first review and I was like amahgah... *happy tears* I didn't know how to feel about that, but thanks for the compliment...**

 **BTW, They're still turtles. Only April is adopted. *wink wink***

 **April: HEY! Can you shut your trap and continue the story!**

 **Not until you shut up first, okay? Good... On with the story!**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

What to do? What to do? What to do in a household where anything can happen? Especially the HUGE mess in front of my face.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, and boy was it a mess. I actually don't know if the disaster in front of me was real.

Is it real? Only one way to find out.

"APRIL!"

A loud thunk came after. I shocked her out of her sleep... I'm getting good at this.

"OW! WHAT?!"

"GET YOUR HUMAN TORSO DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS?!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?!" She yelled at me from the staircase.

"What do you think?"

She walked down hoping what she was about to see was worth her beauty sleep. It turned out to be the exact opposite.

"What the cake." That sentence is enough to make me smirk.

"Well? Explain. Was it a burglar? A troll? A mailman? A-"

"How should I know?!" she looked at me worried, then her eyes narrowed.

"Wait... You didn't do this on purpose, did you?" I looked at her, thinking she was insane.

'"How in the living hell would I do this if I don't even have claws AND know nothing of combat?! Do you think I've been training in secret?!" I yelled back in frustration.

"Okay okay you have a point, but who would do this?" she pointed at our couch which is covered in scratches "And why strike now?"

"I don't think we are dealing with a 'he', April. We're dealing with an IT. Do you think a person has the strength to do this?"

"Well, no. But thinking of those rumors still makes this scene unexplainable." She tapped her chin while looking confused.

"Well, for now lets stick with the rumors." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. " What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to be cautious in everything we do that involves the forest. It could be anywhere doing who knows what. It could even be watching us right now, but I don't wanna find out. Too spooky for me."

She sighed. "I guess we can since its the best thing we can do we should try. Don't think you've won though, I'm still thinking this is a prank." I laughed.

"Who said this is when the room is nearly destroyed? This is more than it should be April. Remember, until we find out who or what did this, we'll watch each other's backs. Whaddya say?" I lifted my fist, waiting for a response.

She smiled and hesitantly bumped fist to mine. "Kay. We will do things your way, Leonardo brother of mine." We shared laughs and continued our usual day, but more careful. For once, I'm actually glad that this happened, if not I wouldn't have made this promise with my sister. Thanks but no thanks, wolf. I will find a way to get you caught.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Those nutjobs need to get their brains fixed for scarin' me like that. Yeesh.

I sat down with them, eating food that Mikey made. Finally something edible.

"Yo Don, found anythin' useful at that farmhouse yet? Any clues or somethin'?"

He said with a warm smile "Surprisingly, yes. I was just checking on them and I heard them talking about a huge mess in the living room of the house. It's sounds pretty... well interesting." He held an orb that glows in blue and yellow. "This is their recent conversation."

As I listened to what their sayin', it seemed that the male voice is havin' some similar suspicions we've been searching for. The conversation soon ended with them promisin'.

"Dudes, did you hear that? That guy is probably thinking the wolf. Awesome!"

"Yeah, no shit Mikester. What do you think Donnie?" I said, starin' at the smart guy.

"The Hamato Family has probably more secrets than we imagined if one of hem sounds determined to find out. We must search for more information of their family but the problem is, how?"

Mikey waved his hand in the air, lookin' all excited.

"Ooo Ooo, I know! I know! I know!"

"What is it Mikester?" I said, clearly interested and annoyed at the same time.

"How about we visit them? Clearly they would be happy to know they are not alone on this hunt of the wolf! Besides, they can trust us when it comes to catching that thing?"

We both looked at Mikey, then at each other, then at Mikey again. I nudged Donnie so he would respond.

"Mikey, I know you really want to meet them but, would they be willing to let three strangers into their household?"

Mikey looked down for a moment scratchin, his freckled cheek. "I don't know, but can we at least try?"

We all were usin' our brains now. How are we goin' to get the Hamato's to trust us?

"I got it." Out of the blue, I said somethin'. "Instead of three of us, how about one of us go there and meet them. It could make things easier for them?"

Silence."That... could work. but how can we tell them on how we know what's been happening on their farm without being called stalkers?" Donnie asked.

"How about Raph just says we heard the rumors about the happenings and saw it happen infront of us? Worth a shot, dudes?" I nodded, but I stopped halfway when I heard my name.

"Me?! I have to go there?! why me?!" I said enraged.

"Because you woke up late and you're the one who suggested the idea, so you have to go there." I can feel the bland confidence in Donnie's voice, He always protects Mikey and not me?!

"Because right now Mikey is making sense sooo no use in beating him up now, do you?"

I huffed and I puffed then I sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but only for your sorry asses."

I knew these guys are tryin' to kill me.

As I went into my room, I can hear Donnie sayin' "Maybe we are, but thats non of your concern."

* * *

 **Here you go! hope ya like it! There is a reference hidden in plain sight. I'm sure you guys found it so no need for me to shove it onto your face. Please R &R! Thank you!**


	5. The Path of Regret (pt 1)

**If anyone was worried about the last chapter getting deleted, don't worry.**

 **I just noticed a few mistakes and decided to fix it. see?**

 **No worries. Carry on!**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

After that little tirade of madness, we finally had an agreement! I never thought in a thousand years we would reach somewhere with this! Aaaand my excitement went into worry in the matter of mili seconds. This new agreement has opened up walls that I couldn't imagine possible! What if one of us gets hurt?

"Leo! breakfast is ready!"

Oh thank God, a distraction. "Coming!"

"So brother of mine, how are we going to continue with this new problem?" She asked pulling and pushing my chair with her long legs.

"We are going to need to be prepared for everything... Do you remember where Dad puts his melee weapons?"

With that, we both smirked. Of course we remembered. After we finished our meals, we went straight to Dad's room. Unlocking the door feels so heavy, yet so nostalgic. We creaked opened the door. Everything was covered in dust. Literally _EVERYTHING._ Damn, how long has it been since we cleaned this room. Probably never.

"Now lets take a lookie here." She walked in, not wanting to breathe in dust. I did the same.

"There it is." I pointed. Wasn't hard to find, but it had a feeling that left me and my sister heart broken.

It was a box covered in drawings that me and April scribbled when we were young. One said 'HAPPY FATHER'S DAY' and has three figures smiling. The only time when I truly smiled. At least it doesn't linger like sad memories, but it's too happy to pass up. I heard April let out a sob, I patted her. She looked at me to find me also releasing tears from my eyes.

We walked over to it, then opened it. Instantly, we found two knives, each of our appropriate color. Dad says we can use this when we're older or in danger. Funny thing is that we're both using these for both reasons.

"I never knew we would be needing these, but here we are." April says like the strong girl she is.

"Like he said, emergencies only. And this is a **BIG** emergency." I replied with full confidence.

We took the knives and tested to see how sharp it is. For example, throwing one of them at a target. Perfect middle for me because Dad taught me how to use a knife. I know the basics... Only April doesn't know I do. Great bond between us.

Anyways, I pulled out the knife and... I'll be damned. didn't even dent.

"These knives are super duper cool!" April said jumping up and down, clearly feeling awesome for having a father that knows his ways to our hearts. THen her expression went from happy to sudden realization.

"Oh... Oh crap..."

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't reply. Instead, she ran to the farmhouse to find that we nearly ran out of food for the sheep.

"Eheheh... Hey Leo, can you help me with something?"

"And what is that?" I raised a brow.

"Ahem. I want you to go across town to buy more bags of food for the sheep because we only have one bag left."

"Seriously?! You just warned me now?! what happened to the extra?!"

She did a duck face. "I gave them the horses."

"FINE! Fine! I'll go, but after I get back, learn to preserve."

I went back to the house and grabbed my knife and our Father's cloak. "I'll be back before the evening, but if I don't, keep an eye out."

"Good luck." She said, giving me my bandana.

And with that I left. I'm sure you don't know but our village has specific rules, which is what makes our village so unique. Villagers must be seen wearing a color of their own, if it's the same type, pick a different shade. The reason behind this is because the founder of this village wants everyone to express themselves with colors. So this happened. I actually liked that rule. I always like dark blue so why not wear a bandana with that color. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want to leave.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I don't know if goin' there to meet those farmers is worth it. I thought Donnie was the one who would make a move on there, but my guesses are wrong, _always_ wrong.

I'm wearin' my usual gear, so nothin' bad happens to me or the 'Hamato family' as Donnie would call them. Red bandana, metal chestplate, leather elbow and knee caps and a cloak with a hood. They don't call me 'Red Strider Hood' for no reason.

"See ya Raph!" They said waving at me while I'm standing infront of the door.

"Yeah, see ya chumps later." I replied. I hope no shenanigans happen along the way.

After I step out, all I see were villagers lookin' for some business to do. Hopin' they'll get a fair trade.

Man these guys are chickens, but it's better than dwellin' off in the darkness doin' crime.

"Look who it is? My bud Raphael! Good ta see ya in the mornin'."

"Slash! I thought you went outta town for a month."

"Nah! It was a scam. A bunch of bandits think they can overpower me, heh." He smirked, showin' off his scar. Clearly he's been through better days.

"Well, as much as I love to hear your story Slash. I gotta go. My brothers are forcin' me to do a job." I said wavin' my hands in frustration.

"Your brothers at it again, huh. Funny... did they do the thing?" He wiggled his brows.

I was hesitant but this guy is my best friend so "Yes."

I saw his face puffed up. Holding his laughter in but failed.

"HAHAHA! That explains the screamin' I heard from miles away! HAHAHA!"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Bye Slash!" I walked away embarrassed by that comment.

I will deal with this later.

* * *

 **Wow! I'm pumped up! Made two chapters in a week. Say what? Please R &R for me and you get cookies! Bye!**


	6. The Path of Regret (pt 2)

**Sorry I didn't update last week... Exams suck! Let's continue before I get my results... imgonnadie**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Trees, so many trees. I always walk through here as a shortcut. The forest doesn't bother me that much. Just a bunch of nature, too much nature. Ever since the wolf was sighted this path was never used anymore. Too dangerous they said, _Hide your kids, hide your wives. the wolf is comin'._ I was sad when I heard the news. Me and my brothers loved playin' hide and seek here. It's like our favorite place to be when we were young.

 _Sigh._ I digress. I just wish I could just find that wolf and- _"Oof!"_

suddenly I trip over somethin'

"What the-"

"Mind your potty mouth!"

A voice? Oh, thats just great. I bumped into some one. Strike one, Raph. Strike one.

"Mind where you're goin'!"

The figure stood up and so did I. The figure was not that tall. An inch or two shorter. He wore normal citizen clothing and a cloak covering his face and his back.

"Not so set back, are ya?" I teased. What? I'm confident I can win to this bastard.

"At least I have eyes!" he tossed back. My confidence is shattered.

"Well, if do have eyes why don't you use them?!" Both of us were shouting now, great.

"Because I was in a cross section! I turned and all I see is a big red guy too busy in his mind to notice!" There goes my confidence again. Down the drain.

I've had it with this guy. My anger now is in full force. Im ready to pounce this guy... and I did. He was shoved to the ground. His cloak was shieldin' him from getting dirt all over his clothes. For a moment, I was angry still but then, I was in complete shock. This guy is another... Turtle?

He noticed me starin' at him and smirked.

"What's wrong?" He continued " Never seen a walking reptile before?"

We stayed silent for a while. I spoke,

"Actually, yeah." I took of my hood. " But strange thing is that your might be lookin' at a mirror."

"Oh my god." That was all he said. I was the one smirkin' now. That voice though, kinda rings a bell some where in my brain. But I was too caught up in the moment to care. I'm looking at another turtle, sitting on the ground lookin' confused. Somethin' told me to be nice for a while. ONLY for a while. So I lifted my hand and said,

"Rapheal. My brothers and friends call me Raph." His eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, wait... First off, I'm not giving you my name. And second, you have brothers?"

"Yup. Turtles too. Wanna take my hand before It gets tired?" I said impatiently.

He was hesitant, but gave up in a few seconds. He took it.

"Leonardo. Leo for short." His said almost like a whisper. Is he hiding?

"Are ya alright? Ya seem scared."

"Fine. I don't usually talk to other people besides my sister. She's human by the way." This guy has a sister. I swear I'm suppose to remember somethin'. But what? Fuck it.

"Why?" His fingers entwined, close to his plastron. Hmmm, Shy guy, huh?

"Sorry, I can't tell you. I don't know if you'd believe me or not." I don't know why or how but that was one of the most, if not _MOST_ innocent sentence I've ever heard in my life. More innocent that Mikey? Fuck, if Mikey could hear this he would be jealous. So jealous his brain will explode! I would love to see that.

Suddenly, he looked at the sun and saw it was almost noon.

"Crap! I have to go! I'm in a hurry." He ran off saying "Hope to run into you again, Raph!" and with that he sped off.

Well I certainly didn't regret running into Leo. Simple yet honest mistake we both admitted.

I was about to go to the direction I'm heading to but a shiny item flashed onto my eyes. I picked it up. a sharp knife was in my hands. I was in awe. This knife was made of stainless steel. Simple cut, doesn't dent, doesn't rust, forever sharp. I always wanted to look for one of these babies. Now, I found it by luck. But the blue tint and ribbon gave me a hint on who does this belong to. Eh, what the heck. I might as well give it back.

* * *

 **DONE DONE and DONE! I will be updating tomorrow and also there will be some warnings as well so be careful. R &R PLZ! THX! **


	7. Eyes

**SORRY SO SORRY I DIDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE LAST WEEK! My internets is the immortal enemy I have to fight in a daily basis! And I am NOT kidding! *sigh***

 **PLZ except my apology!**

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V.**

'I can't believe that just happened' Leo thought 'I thought I was the only one, I thought I was the only turtle here. Why is there more? How?'

Leo thought of that for a moment, as he slowly made his way to the other side of town. He kept questioning if there is more than just Raph and his brothers. Could there be something else? Little did Leo know that he is missing a certain item that could've protected him in this very moment...

Until now Leo realized his knife, the only weapon he could use to give hits onto the devastating world outside is gone.'Where could it have gone?' He whispered

He then remembered. 'Raph, I must've bumped into him and the weapon could've been flung out of my clutches.'

Right now, he was in panic mode. He didn't know what to do. He could go back to the intersection but who know if the knife is gone or worse? What if someone attacks him? That part didn't cross his mind. If the enemy attacks him in his vulnerable state, its game over.

This caused Leo to think and think hard. Anything could happen in this moment. Not only that but he felt something odd. he turned around to see and found a pair of yellow eyes. He jumped a bit but the eyes didn't move from where its looking. Its like it froze. Leo took the option of just sitting there and watch what its going to do next.

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

I do not feel comfortable right now. What is that thing? I don't think I've ever seen eyes so sharp. It looked like its staring at the spot I was standing before it scared me. Was it _watching_ me? No no no no no, Leo. Bad thoughts out. But still... What the hell is that thing?!

... Wait... Could it be watching me when my back is turned? Worth a shot.

I turned my back towards it acting like I don't care.*rustling* Oh god. I turned back to see the eyes but they moved to look at me. YUP Yup that thing is still alive!

Its eyes stayed there for an eternity as I cautiously stared back. I didn't close my eyes not one bit!

After a while, the eyes started to slowly turn red... probably because he didn't blink for a while. I knew I was winning this staring contest, and got a little confident. Maybe a little to confident.

The eyes then blinked then slowly start to come out of the shadows... Mamamia...


End file.
